Carapace and Rena Rouge
by GPRox
Summary: A DJWifi Fanfiction. Nino gets the turtle miraculous becoming... Carapace! Alya has already been Rena Rogue for over a month. When the heroes start having feelings for each other, how will they stay true to each other in real life? (they don't know the other is a hero) Nino/Alya
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my second Nino/Alya FF. Wrote it bc I don't think there's enough out there to celebrate this beautiful ship! This is a part of a five chapter arc, I might not update until more episodes of Season 2 come out bc I'm kind of going off of spoilers. (Nothing spoiled here though, I'll warn if I do include stuff from Season 2) Anyways, Enjoy! And please review! I need to know I'm not the only one obsessed with this ship!**

 **PS: Shout out to the Guest reviewer who corrected me! I totally did not know that Carapace was the name for the turtle miraculous hero! I've made the necessary changes and will keep that in mind! Thanks :D**

 **One**

Nino walked down the street, music blasting through his headphones, as he made his way home. He'd just walked Alya home from school and was now headed to his own home to get started on all the homework he'd been assigned.

As he walked, he nodded his head to the rhythm of the music when suddenly the hair on the back of his neck began to stand. He was being watched. Nino didn't dare turn around in an obvious manner, so he casually dropped his phone, turning to pick it up and peering at his surroundings. The black tail of a cat rounded a corner and Nino shrugged it off as he kept walking.

At his parent's apartment on _Rue de Plumet_ , Nino hopped up the stairs and into his room. It was pitch black in his room -the curtains drawn shut- but Nino knew immediately that there was someone in there. His right hand flashed on the light while his left arm swung out to punch the person who he sensed was right in behind him. His fist hit its target sending… Chat Noir sprawling to the ground.

"I told you this was a bad idea," Ladybug mumbled shaking her head. The supergirl was sitting on Nino's spinning chair, the one by his desk, facing him. Chat Noir jumped up and blurted, "I let him punch me! To give him confidence!"

Nino's eyebrows furrowed together as his eyes darted between the two heroes. "Wait, why are you here?" He demanded, his heart pounding. He slammed the door quickly on the offhand chance that one of his parents would be arriving home early from work.

Once the door clicked shut, Chat Noir stretched out his hand. He was holding a small box. Swallowing, Nino took the box slowly and opened it. A bracelet with a green charm sat in the box and Nino's eyes flickered up to met Chat Noir's.

"Y-you want me to be a hero?" Nino stammered.

Chat Noir nodded grimly and Ladybug stood, saying, "Not only that… You've been chosen to be the next Guardian."

Ladybug approached Nino with a box in the shape of a pentagon. Nino tossed the box with the bracelet on his bed and took the larger box, opening it then shutting it quickly.

"This isn't-"

"It is," Ladybug nodded. "It's where we keep all the Miraculouses… and you've been chosen as the next Great Guardian."

"B-by who?!" Nino gulped.

"By the previous guardian," Chat Noir said softly.

"Wh- did he quit or something?" Nino gulped.

"No," Ladybug shook her head. "He died."

The trio of teens went silent for several long moments before Nino spoke. "I- I don't think I can do this."

Chat Noir stretched out his arm to put a hand on Nino's shoulder. "Master Fu chose you specifically, man," he said gently. "He believed in you, we do too."

Nino crossed to his bed and sat down, shoulders slumped. His mind was racing but it kept flickering back to his girlfriend of six months, Alya. He couldn't imagine keeping this secret from her, she spent all her time following these Superheroes. Ladybug, Chat Noir, and the newest, Rena Rouge…

Nino sat up and searched the room, "Wait… where's Rena Rouge?" Nino asked suddenly.

Ladybug scratched her arm nervously, "Uh, she's not exactly qualified yet to do something like this…"

"You mean you guys get to know who I am but she doesn't?" Nino replied flatly. Ladybug retreated towards the window in anticipation of what Nino was about to request, "Wait, why don't I get to know who you are?"

"Uh, I think that's our cue-" Ladybug said nervously.

Chat Noir turned to his lady and his green eyes met hers. "Actually, I think I'm going to stay, _Bugaboo_ , if you don't mind. I believe in Nino… and I think I can help."

Ladybug gave him a nod and then leaped out Nino's window, disappearing into Paris. Chat Noir stayed staring after Ladybug for several moments before glancing back over to Nino who was staring at the floor intently.

"You wanted to know who I am?" Chat Noir asked, earning Nino's attention.

Before Nino could speak, Chat Noir ripped off his ring and transformed into-

"Adrien?!" Nino gasped, falling back on his bed.

"Surprise?" Adrien chuckled.

"What the hell?!" Nino shouted, reaching back to get further away. But his hand hit the box with the bracelet and he froze in place.

Adrien's eyes softened and he offered his best friend a gentle smile, "Look, man, I'm sorry I never told you about being Chat Noir before… but if I can do it, I know you can, dude!"

Nino shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut. "Next thing you know you'll be telling me Marinette is Ladybug and Rose is Rena Rouge."

Adrien took a seat next to Nino on the bed and laughed. "Ladybug still hasn't revealed her identity to me, but I doubt it's Marinette."

"Please," Nino said rolling his eyes, "I've seen the way you look at her, you are _so_ into Marinette!"

Adrien began to blush and gave Nino a light punch on the arm. "Shut up, I totally am not! Marinette is just a friend."

The boys laughed together for a moment before the atmosphere grew serious once again. "Look," Adrien started, "I have full faith in you, Nino, as did Master Fu. You can do this, and you have me and Ladybug to help you. I'm here for you, bud. Always."

Nino bit his lip and threw himself back on the bed to lay down. "I can't believe you picked _me_ to do this, Adrien."

"I didn't," Adrien said shaking his head. "I wish I had but it was actually Master Fu who picked you. He's seen the kind of person you are and handpicked you for this great task."

Nino rubbed his eyes on the bed and sat up again. Hesitantly, he reached back to pick up the box then pulled out the green bracelet. Swallowing, Nino clamped it on his wrist and suddenly, a high pitched voice rang from behind him.

"Hi, I'm Wayzz!"

Nino jolted off the bed and spun around to see a little half turtle half alien-like creature floating in midair and waving at him.

"What the hell?!" Nino gasped.

Adrien laughed and reached out to shake hands with the kwami. "That's your Kwami, Wayzz." Opening his shirt pocket, Adrien continued, "Plagg you can come out it's safe."

Out came floating a little black cat kwami, causing Nino to jump up in shock.

Plagg looked Nino over as he munched on some cheese and muttered with a mouth full of Camembert, "So that's the new guy, huh?"

Wayzz floated up to Nino and smiled brightly, "You've got a lot to learn!"

* * *

Alya spotted her boyfriend waiting at the pole a block away from school where he usually waited for her in the mornings. He was leaning against the pole, his headphones on his ears and blowing bubbles as he stared ahead, his thoughts elsewhere. The sight filled Alya's heart with bubbles and she felt inclined to take a picture of it so that she could store it in her mind forever. It was the way that Nino waited for her every morning and she'd already taken too many pictures of him like that….

 _Snap!_ Nino jumped at the flash and turned to his girlfriend with a sheepish smile. "Why do you take a picture of me every morning?!"

Alya took his outstretched hand and squeezing it giggled, "You're just too cute! I can't help it!"

Nino laughed and pocketed his bubbles, swinging Alya's hand as they walked to school in silence. Silence. Alya glanced up at Nino, whose headphones were now hanging around his neck in the signature way that they did. He walked forward, but his eyes were glazed. His mind was obviously still somewhere else.

He wasn't with her as they walked past the school gates and into class. He wasn't with her when Miss Bustier called on him for the answer to a question and Adrien had to hiss it to him at the last moment. He wasn't with her when she gave him a quick kiss as she came across him in passing period. Although they didn't usually eat lunch together –Nino had lunch with Adrien and Alya with Marinette- she could see, from across the quad that he was finally present with Adrien. But the boys' eyes were darting around… they'd stop talking whenever anyone would get too close-

"If you want, you can go have lunch with him, I won't mind!" Marinette said, waving a hand in front of Alya.

Alya snapped back to reality and glanced at her best friend who was facing her with a sweet smile. "Oh, sorry Marinette!"

"Trouble with Nino?" Marinette asked.

Alya bit her lip and glanced back up at Nino. For a moment it looked like their eyes had met, but Nino didn't even see her. He was quickly back to talking with Adrien!

"He's just been so distant today! You know how talky and engaged he is, but today he's been quiet and not really present," Alya sighed, slouching forward into Marinette's arms.

"Aw come on! Look at him, he's fine with Adrien!" Marinette encouraged.

The look of annoyance in Alya's eyes told Marinette that was the wrong comment to make.

"Those boys are up to something," Alya muttered.

Marinette now was glancing over at them, hopefully. "D-do you think Nino might be encouraging him to ask me out?!"

Alya grinned at her best friend and replied, "I'm sure of it," causing them both to laugh until their eyes watered.

As Alya sat in her next class she realized how silly it was to be upset with Nino with his secrecy. She'd been keeping a huge secret from him for almost a month now! She was Rena Rouge and she couldn't even tell the boy who meant more to her than almost anyone else. She had no right to be upset over whatever secret he was likely keeping for Adrien!

After school, with lifted spirits, Alya's heart pounded as she leaned against the fence waiting for Nino to get back from his locker. He was walking out with Adrien but the second his eyes met Alya's he left, leaving Adrien midsentence. Adrien didn't seem to mind much, he closed his mouth and grinned as Nino made his way over to Alya and pulled her up, kissing her on the lips in front of everyone.

Alya squeezed his shoulders gently, smiling through the kiss, and when he set her down gently her face was flushed. She couldn't stop smiling at the sight of the love radiating from Nino's eyes, and she knew that her eyes were reflecting the same emotion.

"What was that?" Alya laughed, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear nervously. Nino didn't usually kiss her in public, not because he didn't want to but because he was considerate of those around him and of Alya.

Nino pushed up his glasses and arranged his cap before taking Alya's hand. "Sorry, rough day but Adrien helped me through it and I just really needed to kiss you."

Alya leaned on his shoulder, smiling stupidly as they walked home. _I love this boy too much_ , Alya thought as they walked home together.

 **PS: Comment if you're here bc of the beautiful Nino/Alya moment in the Zombizou episode.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This was written before the Anansi chapter...**

 **Two**

Alya and Nino sat on a blanket, under the shade of a tree a couple of weeks later. Things had returned back to normal; Nino became his usual animated, excited self. Alya, on her part, had completely forgotten his strange behavior.

The auburn haired beauty sat leaning against a tree and reading a book with legends about the Miraculous holders. Since the incident, Nino had also taken up reading books about Miraculous holders with Alya to help her out with the ladyblog. Surprisingly enough, the summary notes he'd been turning into her were very detailed, including drawings, and he quickly became an expert on the meaning of each Miraculous –even quicker than she had when she began to develop an interest. It meant the world to her that he would do all this reading and notes for her. Today, however, instead of working on some Miraculous research with Alya, Nino was assembling a playlist for the party of the Princess of Paris –Chloe Bougeoir.

Alya glanced down at her boyfriend -who was using her lap as a pillow- to see him nodding his chin to the beat of whatever he was listening to through his headphones. His eyes were focused intently on the screen as he decided whether or not to include this particular track for what would doubtless be the party of the year for their class.

She smiled and reached down to run her hand through his hair. His gold eyes flickered up and met her amber ones. Nino smiled, and put his laptop on the blanket. He leaned up as Alya lowered her book and bent down. Their lips met, and Alya pressed a gentle hand to his cheek, caressing him gently with her thumb and savoring this moment in the sweet summer breeze. They closed their eyes and pressed their foreheads together to make the moment last. But, alas, the moment could only be as fleeting as it was precious.

In the distance there was a loud and terrible boom that jolted them apart. It couldn't have been more than a mile away. The couple separated and Nino instinctively jumped up in a protective stance, his arms outstretched at the ready and his knees slightly bent, facing the rising smoke coming from the East. From behind her boyfriend, Alya could swear she saw the new green bracelet that his aunt had given him sparkle.

"We have to get you home." Nino said, reaching down to shove his laptop in his backpack and gather up the blanket.

Alya's mind was racing, but she decided it was the best bet. Her house was in the opposite direction of the explosion but it meant that she would have an alibi and once she turned into Rena Rogue, she could make sure Nino got home safely before going to protect the rest of Paris.

Nino took the blanket in his right arm and stretched out his left hand for Alya to take. She reached out and took her boyfriend's hand and he ran, opposite to the explosion. It didn't take them long to run the four blocks to Alya's house, but several more explosions rumbled in the distance making both uneasy.

When they reached the gate to Alya's apartment, she took the blanket from her boyfriend. He put his hand on the back of her head gently, and pressed his forehead to hers before whispering "Don't go running after the heroes, _please_ stay safe."

Alya pressed her lips together before giving him the slightest of nods. She gave Nino a quick peck before letting herself in and jogging around the corner of the nearest hallway. As soon as she was certain there were no witnesses, Alya dropped the blanket and cried "Trixx, let's pounce!"

Out of her shirt pocket flew the little fox kwami, Trixx. Trixx began to grow and spin around Alya, merging with her and transforming her into a superhero. Rena Rogue stood taller than Alya, stronger too, but at the heart of her was the same girl that was best friends with Marinette and in love with Nino Lahiffe.

Rena crouched low and peered back over the corner to see the Gate. Nino was nowhere in sight. She tiptoed towards the gate and saw that he was jogging down the street… towards the commotion. He rounded a corner and Rena Rogue used her flute as a means to launch herself over the gate and into the sky. She propelled herself with the flute, travelling faster after Nino than she could have ran. She landed about two feet from the corner he'd rounded and jogged after him.

No sooner had she rounded the corner than she smashed into someone tall and hard. Her flute went flying and she fell back to the ground landing on her bottom. Rena Rouge's eyes focused on green legs before her, dark green shoes and tights. As she looked him up, her heart began to pound as she realized she was looking at another hero. In fact, when their eyes met through her mask and his green goggles, she felt her heart jolt and her pulse quicken. His eyes looked _so_ warm, as warm as he looked so strong.

He reached out an arm, and she took it. The green hero pulled her up and she went up gracefully. He stepped around her, ducked down for her flute, and spun to hand it to her, causing her to turn away from Nino's direction to keep her eyes on him.

She took the flute, but remained astonished. A warm smile was on his face.

"Hi, I'm new." He greeted.

Rena Rogue blinked hard, trying to force away the strange feeling bubbling in her chest. "I'm uh, Aly- uhh—er-" Pause. "Alya the, um, blogger hasn't posted anything about you!" She stammered. A smile began to spread on the green hero's face, and silently scolding herself Rena Rogue added hastily, "That's where I get my information about the heroes."

"She's great, isn't she? Alya Cesaire?" the green hero said.

Rena's eyes narrowed. What did he know? There was something in his eyes she couldn't decipher. A cloudiness. They reminded her of the way Nino looked at her, almost in love, but she knew that couldn't be the case here. Before she could ask about it, the green hero shook his head.

"Carapace," he said, extending a hand again, this time for her to shake.

"Rena Rogue," she nodded, stretching out her hand to shake his.

This time when they touched, there was a jolt. An actual, electric jolt causing them to pull away and look at their hands.

An explosion sounded, much closer than those before.

"Shit! We've got a city to save!" Rena Rogue cried.

Her hand flew to her temples and she swiveled around remembering that she had a boy to save first.

"D-did you see a boy headed this way? A guy with a blue shirt and cap bracelets on his right wrist?" Rena asked Carapace, back to him.

"He's safe!" Carapace said quickly. "I, uh, forced him into the restaurant down the street and told him to stay there."

Rena Rogue exhaled before turning back to him. They were just about to start running when Chat Noir landed right before them.

"There you guys are! Rena Rouge, Carapace. Carapace, Rena Rouge. Let's go now! We've got a city to save!" Chat Noir grinned before launching himself back into the air.

*** Carapace POV***

. Carapace watched in awe as Rena Rogue nodded to what Chat Noir had said and launched herself into the sky, helicoptering herself with her flute to land on the roof of a nearby building. The way she moved, the way she jumped, the way she landed was nothing short of magical in his eyes. He swallowed, and shook his head as his girlfriend's warm smile flashed in his head then realized that he'd fallen far behind the two heroes.

Carapace began to run, sprinting down the street at full speed after them. When he felt confident, he launched himself up towards a building. At the last second, he swiveled around and his shell hit the building sending him flying up to land on the building across the street. He landed and his eyes met Rena Rogue's as she glanced back to check up on him. He could have sworn she smiled before turning around to keep running after Chat Noir.

They reached the Eiffel tower, and the three heroes ducked behind a parapet, peering over to observe. Ladybug was clearly stalling, throwing taunts and dodging hits from someone akumatized as a wizard, throwing laser beams out of a book.

"Rena, looks like Ladybug could use some help with the distraction. Carapace, cover me!"Chat Noir hissed.

Rena lept off the ledge after Ladybug, blowing into her flute as she went. Carapace ducked and turned to his best friend with wide eyes filling with panic.

"Dude, what's the plan? I've never done this before, what am I supposed to do?" Carapace asked Chat Noir.

"We need to help Ladybug." Chat Noir declared simply, peering over the parapet after the woman he was in love with. "I want you to stay with her, make sure she isn't hurt –you know the words?"

"Dude, come on, between you and her I'd rather save my best bud if you're in trouble-"

Chat Noir shook his head and put a hand on Carapace's shoulder. "You need to protect Ladybug. Our priority needs to be saving France and Ladybug is France's last hope. She's the only one who can deakumatize the butterflies. I have the power of destruction, but you have the power of protection. You need to protect her, you need to protect Paris."

Carapace's eyes darkened as he realized the true weight of his responsibilities. It was his job now to protect Paris any way that he could. A job that he hadn't signed up for, that he didn't even want, but a job that he was now stuck with. Perhaps for life.

Without even excusing himself, Carapace threw himself over the Parapet and into the sky, plummeting towards the scene. Rena Rogue and her illusions were fighting with the wizard's illusions, while Ladybug fought the wizard himself.

All of a sudden, one of the wizard's illusions through a very real spell that shot straight through one of Rena's illusions and towards Ladybug's back. Carapace arrived just in time to knock Ladybug out of the way, and the spell was absorbed into his shell without harming either of them. Rena Rouge arrived just in time to swing at the illusion, causing it to fade away when she should have made contact it.

Ladybug didn't have time to thank either of the heroes for their help. As quick as she was knocked to the ground, Ladybug was on her feet again, shouting, "Lucky Charm!"

From the sky fell a mirror, the back of which was designed with a ladybug pattern. Ladybug caught it and glanced around at her surroundings, Carpace stood defensively in front of her peering around for any threats. Carapace, fully aware of all his surroundings, watched as Rena Rouge and Chat Noir attacked the wizard's illusions. He knew that Rena Rouge was running out of time before she would turn back, and actually so was Ladybug now. He hoped that it didn't have to come down to him and Chat Noir to defeat the wizard –he didn't feel ready to battle a villain without the help of such a big team.

He jolted up when felt a hand on his shoulder and spun around swinging. Ladybug stepped back, letting him punch the air, and he almost fell on his follow through. She helped pick him up, firm yet gentle, and then spun him around to face the heroes. She wrapped a ribbon from her hair around his chest and tied the mirror to his shell tightly.

"I need you to reflect a spell back to the wizard. We need to trick him into thinking I'm medusa," Ladybug whispered to him.

For a second, just a second, Carapace understood what Chat Noir saw in her. She was confident, calming, and strong. Just like Alya…

"Hey, Don Quejas!" Ladybug shouted, running to the left. Carapace ran after her, slightly behind. "It is I, Medusa, come to defeat you at last!"

Chat Noir froze at seeing Ladybug with her hair down. She'd shaken it out so that it would be messy and stand in all directions, like if it were made of snakes. An illusion almost hit him when Rena Rouge, with a chuckle, knocked him out of the way in time.

"Mwahaha, as you turn people into stone, so shall I do to you!" the villain cackled.

He shot a spell from his wand, Ladybug shouted "Now!" and things seemed to happen so slowly. Carpace registerd as Chat Noir shouted "No!" Both he and Carapace ran in the direction of the spell. Thankfully, Chat Noir was a second too late, he threw himself in the way of the spell and fell to the ground unharmed. He rolled over in horror, watching as the spell zoomed towards Ladybug who stood her ground. His legs burned from how fast he was running, but it didn't stop Carapace from launching himself into the air and spinning to face ladybug. If this wasn't timed precisely right… Carapace didn't let himself think about it.

"Shellshock!" He yelled almost a second too felt the spell hit the mirror on his back and it threw him forward towards Ladybug, but the protective force field that formed around them prevented him from flying too far away. He fell on the ground just before her and the mirror smashed as he landed on his side.

The impact of the spell hit him harder than he thought it would, it knocked the breath out of him and he lay wincing in pain for a minute. Ladybug jumped over him and ran at the villain, but Carapace couldn't summon the strength to turn around and see her finish the job.

 _Being a hero kinda sucks_ , he thought to himself, as he struggled to get to his feet. Suddenly, his eyes focused on a gloved hand reaching down to offer him assistance. Carapace took it and felt that shock again. He didn't even have to look at her face to know who had helped him –it was Rena Rouge.

"Are you okay?" Rena Rouge asked, dropping his hand as soon as he was up.

Carapace rubbed his arm and winced, but nodded. "I'll be fine."

They turned to watch as Ladybug broke the now stone wizard's wand and then caught the akuma. Carapace watched in awe. He'd only ever seen this happen on the news, never so close.

"Bye bye, little butterfly," Ladybug smiled, releasing a white butterfly into the sky.

"You're drooling," Rena Rouge said, rolling her yes. Carapace blushed as she brushed by him towards the other two heroes.

He ran to catch up to her as they approached the other heroes and he explained, "It's not like that, dude, I've never seen this happen in person." They reached the other heroes before she could reply.

"Good job guys!" Ladybug grinned, giving Rena Rouge a hug and then extending her hand to shake Carapace's.

He took her hand firmly, and they shook hands. She nodded, acknowledging his job well done and Carapace felt pride well up in his chest.

"We should get going," Rena Rouge interjected, reaching up to touch her necklace. She offered Ladybug and Chat Noir a warm smile and said, "I'll see you guys later." With a quick nod at Carapace, Rena Rouge began running in the opposite direction. Carapace couldn't keep his eyes off of her until she turned a corner and was out of his sight.


End file.
